


Butterfly

by JayceCarter



Series: 30 Days of Smut - Countdown to Anniversary [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Shameless Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Hancock finds Nora's tattoo tempting.





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Smut day. . . ten? Maybe? I have no idea. It seems I failed my 30 days of smut. *shame*
> 
> I'll still post smut in this series until the end of the 30 days, haha.

 Nora groaned at the way her wet and cold vault suit clung to her skin.

 

The whole thing was only made worse by the grin on Hancock’s face and the cigarette held between his teeth. “You can’t be mad at me, Sunshine.”

 

“Really? I can’t? Then can you explain this feeling I’m having right now? Because it feels a fucking lot like anger!”

 

He pulled the cigarette away from his mouth and released a lungful of smoke. “That’s excitement. Admit it, you don’t have this much fun with anyone else.”

 

“You aren’t fun; you’re a menace. I traveled with Danse for months and we never had to leap off a bridge into freezing water to avoid a deathclaw.”

 

“You’re telling me you’ve never run from a deathclaw? I find that hard to believe.”

 

Nora hopped on her feet trying to warm up. The fire Hancock had set helped, but the chill settled down to her bones. “Have we run from them? Yes. But I’ve never run from one my companion decided to drug first!”

 

“Mentats mellow me out. I thought maybe they’d do the same for him. Not my fault the asshole couldn’t hold his chems.”

 

“Mentats make you smarter. You never thought they might make him smarter?”

 

“Got that idea about the time he threw a car at us.” Hancock chuckled as he flicked ash from his cigarette to the ground. “Look, just take that shit off, Nora. It’s soaked and needs to dry or you’ll never get warm.” He'd already changed into a basic shirt and pair of pants to let his silly outfit dry.

 

Nora wanted to argue, but her teeth had started to chatter. Instead, she turned her back to him and pulled the zipper down on her suit. She’d never disrobed in front of Hancock before, what with the ghoul having the maturity of a drunken teenager. She’d stripped down in front of Danse, Preston, even Deacon. They didn’t give it a second thought, but the idea of doing it in front of Hancock seemed different.

 

Those others were squarely in the friend category. None leered at her, and she hadn’t had a dirty dream about any one of them. She’d had more than her share of dreams about Hancock, though.

 

She worked to slide the fabric off but soaked as it was, it wouldn’t move much. Before she knew it, she’d managed to tangle her hands in the wrists of the suit, the rest of the suit at her hips, and she couldn’t get herself unstuck.

 

A low laugh from behind her had her tossing a glare over her shoulder. “Are you going to help or just laugh?”

 

“Do I have to pick?” Even as he answered, he hopped up, off the ground, and strolled over.

 

His rough hands heated her skin, the residual radiation soaking into her. He grasped her left hand, extracting it from the suit, then repeated it on the right hand. The ridges of his burns scraped against her skin and she bit her bottom lip at the feeling.

 

He crouched down behind her, fingers sliding into the fabric of the suit at her waist, and pulled it down her hips and ass.

 

He sucked in a breath, fingers wrapping around her hips, leaving the fabric at her thighs. “What’s this sunshine?”

 

“You know, asking that when staring at a girl’s ass isn’t going to go well.”

 

One hand released her hip to drag his fingers over her lower back. “Ain’t see tattoos like this before.”

 

Oh. Nora’s face flushed. “Call it teenage indiscretions. Tattoos can’t be that uncommon.”

 

“They are. Those Children of Atom freaks like to mark up their face, but it’s just in black. This sort of thing? Leaves ya open to infection so no one does it.”

 

A gentle touch had her jumping until she realized it was his lips, or what was left of them, tracing the wings of the butterfly she’d gotten when she was eighteen and drunk and stupid. He alternated between the press of kisses and the touch of his tongue as he covered the entire tattoo with attention, which took a while since it went hip to hip.

 

She couldn’t hope to hold back the moan when he dipped down to the bottom of the wing, which rested on her ass cheek, and he didn’t bother to hide his chuckle.

 

“You know why butterflies are so fucking pretty, sister?”

 

She shook her head, another moan when he traced the other wing to the bottom with his tongue.

 

“Couple reasons, or so that robot in the Diamond City school tried to tell me. The one that always caught me was to attract mates. It’s why a lot of females are so fucking pretty, to lure in a mate. Is that why you got this, huh? Trying to lure me in?” He bit down softly on the back of her hip before she could answer. “Because it’s working.”

 

He set one hand on the inside of her thigh, above where her vault suit still set. “So, sunshine, you want to do this? If you don’t, I’ll help you get this suit off and give you a towel to finish drying off with.”

 

“And if I do want to do this?”

 

“Ah, well, if you want this, I’m gonna do every last filthy thing I’ve been thinking about this whole time I’ve been following you, and trust me, that’s a lot. That ass of yours in a vault suit does bad things to a man’s concentration.”

 

“No wonder you’ve missed so many shots if you haven’t been concentrating.”

 

His hand drifted up, fingers playing along the band of her underwear next to her leg. “I haven’t had trouble concentrating. I’ve been concentrating on exactly what I wanted. Question is, what do you want? Hmm? Do you want this?”

 

Nora’s answer spilled out before she could think about it. “Yes. Please, I want this.”

 

His lips pressed against the skin just below her underwear, near the bottom curve of her ass. “Good answer.”

 

She went to turn, but he kept that hand on her hip while his other fingers snaked beneath the crotch of her underwear. He pressed them up and into her, sliding in without hesitation. How was she that wet already? Her cheeks heated at the sounds of his fingers sliding into her, the filthy thrill of how he touched her.

 

“Fuck. You did want this, didn’t you?”

 

“Are you going to talk the whole time or-“ Her words broke into a moan when he rotated his wrist, fingers twisting inside her, so his thumb could rub her clit.

 

“I like that sound better than you arguing, sunshine.” He moved his fingers faster, not giving her time to warm up, to adjust. He seemed to want to make her come, as fast as possible.

 

Nora shifted her weight, gasping as he fucked her with his fingers.

 

He gripped her hip with his other hand, holding her still while he took her. “So damned wet, sister. You think about this? I think you’ve been pretty fucking distracted by me, too. Don’t think I don’t hear those pretty moans when you sleep. You know, you moan my name sometimes. I lay there and jerk off to those sounds.”

 

Nora tried to spread her legs more, but the vault suit kept her still. His voice stroked against her, as rough as his fingers, and somehow the voice made it all the better.

 

He nipped at the wing of her butterfly again, teeth scraping her skin. “Ain’t going to fuck you until you come, sunshine. Soon as you do, I’m going to put you on your knees, ass up, and show you exactly what I’ve been thinking when I follow you.”

 

Those words got her again, the picture of them, the fantasy made reality. She came on his fingers, back arching, breath catching.

 

Hancock didn’t take time to ease her down. He pulled his fingers from her before sliding her underwear down to where her vault suit sat bunched just above her knees. His hands went to her hips and he eased her to her knees, just like he said he’d do.

 

Nora put her hands on the floor, but his chuckle had her cheeks heating.

 

“Nah, sunshine. Ass up. Put that chest to the floor.” His hand pressed the center of her back until she leaned forward, until the floor touched her chest, her back arched, hips tilted.

 

She’d spent so much time with Hancock, with his easy smile and swagger, but she’d been the one in control. He followed her lead, sometimes with a smart ass comment, but always taking her clues.

 

He wasn’t taking her clues anymore. No, Hancock was doing exactly what he wanted. Why did that turn her on so much?

 

She whined when his fingers stroked up her slit once before his cock pressed against her.

 

Nora pulled forward at the stretch, but Hancock’s hands took her hips. “Hush, sister. You can take it, yeah?”

 

His voice had her nodding. Even those few moments had her relaxing, had the discomfort easing.

 

“Good girl.” He kept moving forward until he’d filled her, then pulled back and ground his hips forward. He didn’t pull out far, only retreating an inch, perhaps two, before he fucked into her again. Hancock leaned forward over her to capture her wrists and hold them behind her back for leverage. “Oh, I knew you’d feel good. Every fucking time you bent over, you had me hard. Moan for me, sunshine. I want to hear those pretty lips moaning my name.”

 

She pressed her lips together, not wanting to give in.

 

A dark chuckle from him had her shivering. “Come on, Nora. Don’t hold out on me, huh?” Hard breathing broke his speech, hips snapping forward harder. He pressed in all the way, using the grip on her wrists to keep her still and grind against her harder. It made his cock slid deeper, the roll of his hips forcing him against her at different angles. “No point in holding out. One little moaned name and I’ll get you off again.”

 

Nora gasped when he shifted her hands to one wrist so he could reach beneath her.

 

He pressed his fingers to her clit, not stroking, just pressing to torment her. It was enough to tease her but not enough to satisfy her.

 

“Please.”

 

“Please what, my little butterfly?”

 

She squeezed her eyes shut and twisted her hips to no avail.

 

His fingers stroked her clit once, and she broke.

 

“John,” she moaned out.

 

He paused. Fuck, she’d called him John, hadn’t she? Not Hancock but John.

 

Before she could think about it much, he spread his fingers to stroke each side of her clit in hard, fast motions, his grip on her wrist keeping tension on her arms.

 

Nora came again, this time around his cock which didn’t stop moving. He drug against her walls as she pulsed around him, sending sparks of pleasure through her.

 

“That’s it, sunshine,” he panted out before he sunk deep, releasing her arms and bracing himself with a hand on her hip. He came with a groan that sounded like ‘butterfly.’

 

After a minute, he pulled from her and rolled her onto her back. He drug her vault suit the rest of the way off, her legs cold from the still wet fabric.

 

He crawled beside her and laid down, then shifted her so she was on the ground, her head on his chest, the fire on her side. “Still gotta warm you up. Don’t think I helped with drying you off much.”

 

His crooked smile had her elbowing him.

 

He didn’t pull away, only chuckled and drug his fingers over her bare skin in light circles. “Ya know, I never did well in school. Never paid any attention, didn’t see a reason for it. You though? You’d make a really good fucking teacher.”

 

Nora frowned. “What are you talking about?”

 

He pressed a kiss to her temple before he folded an arm behind his head. “If they’d taught me about butterflies by showing me the one above your ass, oh sunshine, I’d have been a straight-A student.” 

 


End file.
